1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a display method.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, much research and development has been conducted into organic electroluminescent (EL) display apparatuses due to their promise as next generation display apparatuses. Such organic EL display apparatuses use organic EL materials as the light emitter composing each pixel, and an active matrix method is normally used as the driving method for such organic EL materials.
However, when such organic EL display apparatuses are constructed with a large screen, there is an inevitable lowering in image quality due to fluctuations in brightness between the light emitters of the respective pixels. For example, in the case of a large color organic EL display apparatus, not only bright spots but color spots appear in the entire display, so that in order to construct organic EL display apparatuses with large screens, a reduction in the amount of fluctuation between the light emitters is essential.
In the field of display apparatuses, a technique for reducing fluctuations in the brightness of respective light emitters is disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H05-94150, for example. According to this technique, as shown in FIG. 1 of the publication, a photodiode 26 (Schottky diode) is additionally provided, and by additionally charging a signal holding capacitor 23 using this photodiode 26, corrective control is carried out for an EL light emission controlling TFT 22, that is, light emission by an EL element 24 is corrected, thereby suppressing fluctuations in brightness within the panel screen.
However, with this technique, the photodiode 26 is a Schottky diode made of a semiconductor material, so that the light receiving characteristics are naturally different to the light emitting characteristics of the EL element 24. Accordingly, the differences between such light receiving characteristics and light emitting characteristics cause a problem in that it is not possible to properly correct the light emission of the EL element 24.